


wip. space/star trek au thing. plz help

by Copper_Wings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Star Trek AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Wings/pseuds/Copper_Wings
Summary: yuri on ice star trek auYako is retiring to a cushier commanders job back home on earth. he is planing on making his second the captain of his ship. the problem is when he leaves so dose a few of the other member of the crew who are also moving on with their lives. Yakov is pointed in the direction of a person under the name Katsuki who according to a prominent member of the united federations councle (and ex wife) he is the best engineer there is. so after one run in with the wrong Katsuki, (dragging along his second, Victor, who he sees as a son and Victors half brother Yuri who is Yakov blood nephew)  he finds a small transport ship under the command of the venerable captain Celestino Cialdini, a well know non-star fleet captain, known for his shenanigans. who would have though his crew was so .... special...ok this is a wip. its two scenes form the start on the fic but i wanna know what people thinki really dont know what people will think of it.any suggestion or correction would be greeted with open arms.this is really ruff so spelling mistakes and gamma are out the window
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	wip. space/star trek au thing. plz help

**Author's Note:**

> please comment i just wanna know if i should continue this

**to sum the plot up. Yako is retiring to a cushier commanders job back home on earth. he is planing on making his second the captain of his ship. the problem is when he leaves so dose a few of the other member of the crew who are also moving on with their lives. Yakov is pointed in the direction of a person under the name Katsuki who according to a prominent member of the united federations councle (and ex wife) he is the best engineer there is. so after one run in with the wrong Katsuki, (dragging along his second, Victor, who he sees as a son and Victors half brother Yuri who is Yakov blood nephew) he finds a small transport ship under the command of the venerable captain Celestino Cialdini, a well know non-star fleet captain, known for his shenanigans. who would have though his crew was so .... special...**

**Yuri meets the crew of the transport ship the Eros. while the crew of the USS Agape are scouting for new crew members.**

These suits are stuffy. It was a whiney though but it was a prominent one. Yuri grumbled, his visor limiting his view.

He could hear but not see Gorgie pocking at a screen in the wall. Viktor was over by the door to the air lock peeking though the little glass window. He wouldn’t be able to see anything yet. The other hatch was locked tight.

It was standard procedure, unless it is an emergency, to have a 24 hour quarantine period when two ships dock together. This allows time for the air pressure to sequenced and any air born illnesses can be identified by the scanners.

Or you can put on a space suite and walk into the other ships airlock.

As this was just a short meeting there was no need to take 24 hours out of both the ships schedule to talk to each other. So, it meant that the away team had to put on the stupid space suits.

Why the cargo ships crew couldn’t come onto the Agape, Yuri didn’t know.

Maybe they didn’t have airtight suits? From the look on the monitor and the general scans he had done; there were eight life forms on the ship, but several smaller life signs that he assumes where non-sentient spices like rats, dogs or other vermin. So they probably run on a shoestring budget unlike the fleet ship that is always full stocked with the latest equipment and had a crew over way over ten.

Then again why didn’t they just hail the other ship and talk though the screens? Probably the same reason, they had spoken shortly to the pilot though a communication device maybe they didn’t have a video screen they could see each other though. It was just a small Tug Ship attached to a Cargo Frator.

Yuri had to take a moment thinking about how spoiled he was, he had only ever worked on fleet run ships.

The clomp of suite boots behind him signed that Yakov was entering the airlock. It would take five minutes to decompresses. Then they would open the door to the other airlock so they could repressures with the other ship. This was purely for comfort, it they walked into the other ship to quickly their ears would pop, like on a terrestrial plane.

“lets get this over with,” Yakov’s voice was slightly tinny over the coms, but as grumpy as ever.

Yuri tried to cross his arms and lean against the wall, in a pissed-off-to-be-here fashion. His suite made this difficult but he though he pulled it off.

“de-pressuring airlock” came Gorgie’s voice from over near Yakov, “Bye Mila see you in a bit,”

“Bye guys,” came her cheery reply. “Don’t have too much fun”

Yuri huffed. This was a dull meeting. When would he get to raid a pirate vessel or respond to a Klingon attack? Really prove himself to the fleet?

There is a low hiss in the room as the air is slowly sucked out of it. Five minutes seems to take forever, Viktor got bored of peeking through the window and wonders over to Yakov. The older man stands arms also crossed glaring at the other airlock as if it had offended him. Finally the red light over the door changed to green and Yuri all but run over to open it. They all file into the other airlock and Viktor closes the hatch behind them.

Yuri ground his teeth, more waiting.

Gorgie says something over the coms to the other ship. They all paused when there was no reply, Gorgie frowned and was about to repeat his question when an alarm starts to scream. The hatchway in front of them flys open, slamming against the wall as the air in the cargo ship rushes to fill the void in the air lock. they were all thrown against the hatch they had just walked though. Yuri ears popped painfully and began to ring. Someone grabbed his suite and hauled him up right. He was dragged though the newly opened door and dumped on the floor.

He could hear talking but it was coved by the ringing. The stupid suite meant he couldn’t get to his face to un-pop his ears. He tried to sit up but a boot was placed on his chest. This was meant to just be a meeting, a walk-in have a chat walk out. Maybe check for any illegal goods, exchange some stories and bugger off. Rage built up behind his eyes. He made a grab for the boot as the sounds around him began to clear up.

“…K-I-F-O-R-O-V,” a voice was spelling out Viktor’s last name, probably reading it off their suits. Yuri may hate his older brothers’ guts being the pure blood and rising star that always over shadows anything that Yuri could possibly do, but he was still his brother.

“Sounds fake if ya ask me,” another voice replied,

He tried to pull the boot forward it didn’t seem to bother whoever was on the other end. looking up at his captor. A figure in scruffy brown overalls with a deep red jacket on top was stood over him. Scarf tucked around his face not obscuring it, so they weren’t hiding their identity. The tips of his ears and nose where red, his slightly tanned completion standing out against the white of his scarf.

briefly looked around. storage containers piled high around them. They must be in the hull of the ship, filled with mile upon mile of big brightly colures storages containers looking like neatly stacked Lego bricks. It must be cold. No point in heating this whole area when no one is going to spend much time in it. It would also be a waste of power. The many layers of clothing makes senses now.

The man above him was looking over at someone to his left. While still trying to dislodge his boot, Yuri glanced over to see someone holding Gorgie in a headlock. Someone had their knee on Viktor’s back one arm pined there as well. Viktor was trying to dislodge the smaller man who had a hold of his suite pulling the name tag around so that it could be read.

“First Officer Viktor Nikiforov, of the USS Agape. [insert race here] Yep he checks out,” a man was stood next to Viktor, holding a dater pad, probably reading his record. He had on a hat with small round ears sticking out of it and a black medica mas over his face. The man on Viktor’s back had the same get up of warm jacket, jumpsuit, mask and scarf; but he also had black gloves and welding googles over his eyes completely obscuring his face. Viktor had his helmet mashed into the floor so the corners of it where probably stopping him from talking. But Yuri could hear the muffled cures over his coms, Gorgie was getting more creative with his words however they were garbled slightly by the arm wrapped around his neck.

“Victor doesn’t sound very alien,” the man above him said, the voice had a twang to it that Yuri remembered for his academy days, this guy must have spent some time on earth in America.

Viktor did look like the poster child for a perfect [insert race here]. Even in the merk of the suite visor you can see his crystal blue eyes. His hair was platinum and looked good even when he had rolled out of bed. Their mother had cried when he had to cut it short for the academy. (Yuri was 98% sure she still had some of it in a box somewhere)

Viktor was tall (Yuri was not), had great posture (Yuri slouched), a smile friendly nature that [insert race here] where known for (Yuri had a temper). He had skipped though his time at the academy then took the elevator though the ranks to first officer. He was perfection. In other worlds, everything Yuri was not.

The one holding the dater pad shrugs.

“its got a k in it,” says the man on Viktor’s back,

“Spacey,” the one holding the date pad grins,

“Russian” was mutter from Yuri’s other side. His head spun around to identify the new threat.

Yakov was the only one not fighting. He was sat against one of the storage crates probably where he was dropped when removed form the airlock. He was glaring up a younger man with black hair and a stern look on his face. His hair is uncovered and slightly pointed ears peek out form the mass, half Vulcan.

Yuri was mad at his captain for all of thirty seconds before the looming shape of a wolf slipped under the younger mans arm. Its teeth beard growling. That’s why he isn’t struggling.

Gorgie managed to wiggle out of the choke hold he was in. he made a dive for freedom but was picked up again by the man behind him, Yuri’s range of vision didn’t let him see the new man.

“calm down lieutenant Pop-a-lop-a-vich,” the one with the data pad says cheerfully walking towards Yuri. “your not going any where just yet, we have to make sure your all who you say you are.”

They must have checked Gorgie first. he was pulling up something on the screen of the pad looking far too happy about what was happening.

Viktor seemed to struggle even more the one arm not pined behind his back reaching towards his little brother. Gorgie was being head upside down his legs over the other man’s shoulders arms waving helplessly in the air.

“Beka, don’t drop him on his head,” the one on Viktor was looking back at Gorgie’s plight.

There was a huff and Gorgie was righted, his didn’t wiggle for a moment as all the blood rushed back away from his brain. If Yuri wasn’t trying the remove the boot on his chest, he would have felt a small amount of sympathy for the poor man, he must feel dizzy. He would blame it on his human half and never mention it to anyone.

Unlike Viktor Yuri’s name tag is in plain view. The man holding the date pad appeared over him. He had bright brown eyes that are over flowing with mischief. Yuri growls at him trying to push the boot away and grab at the new man.

“Yuri Plisetsky, ooo, another Yuri!” he seems far too pleased about this. He doesn’t look away from Yuri as he types his name into the pad.

“oh no, I vote we throw him down the rubbish shoot,” the man above his chuckles like he isn’t threatening a Star Fleet officer, “I don’t think I could cope with Two Yuri’s,” there is a light chuckle from the men around him,

“rude,” comes the chagrined reply from the man kneeling on Victors back.

There was a pause for a second Yuri stats hitting the boot, it still doesn’t move. What is this man made of? Steel?

“yep he is ensigned, aww, babies first away mission,” Yuri growls louder at him.

This is not his first away mission! he had been on several and hundreds of simulations. Well he had been on planet leave with Viktor (which is an ordeal in its self) and Yakov took him to overlook supplies being delivered. They count as away missions!

On the other side of the ship the whir of a lift moving downwards filled the air. All of the men freeze.

Running could be head, the tinny sound of mesh flooring being abused. A younger lad with caramel hair and sweet matching eye skidded around the corner. His panted breath was fogged in the cold air.

“Ciao Ciao’s coming!” the out of breath man shouted “Scatter!” the boot was removed and Yuri made a dive for the other man. He missed. Gorgie was dropped unceremoniously nearly kicking Yuri in the head on his landing. Yuri was up and beginning to run after the men when Viktor scooped him up in a hug. Their helmets clank together.

“Yurio!” Viktor’s panicked staticky voice come over his com, “are you ok?” Yuri struggles in his grip pushing at his brother’s chest.

“THEY ARE GETTING AWAY, YOU IMBISLE”

Gorgie is sat on the floor watching another man storm towards them. His hair was tied back but its length showed by how it pooled in the hood of his snow coat. He was half way across the ship’s cargo bay when Yakov passed the squabbling brothers to meet him.

“Captain Yakov, nice to finally put a name to a face.” Yuri couldn’t see Yakov’s face but he could feel the anger radiating off him like heat off a warp coil. The new comer stuck out a hand for Yakov to shake. Yuri finally managed to squirm out of Viktor’s grip. Dropping to the floor and darting to the end of the storage container trying to see where the gang had vanished too.

“Captain Celestino Cialdini, the feeling is mutual. however, I hope I don’t have the same reputation as you,” the other man burst out laughing a bright smile on his faces. Yuri was starting to think he may have imagined that whole escapade with the rest of the crew if it wasn’t for Gorgie still wheezing on the floor. Why wasn’t Yakov tearing this guy apart like the did to Yuri when ever he made mistakes?

“YOUR CREW ATTACKED US!” he yelled at this so-called captain,

* * *

**later when Celestinos crew have dropped off their cargo, Yakov and crew head to pick them up. Chris and Phichit are chatting in the cockpit, Viktor goes to find this chef engineer he has been promised.**

Viktor walked away from the discussion in the cockpit. The main hallway seemed to be a hub for narrower corridors leading off to other parts of the small tug ship. Some of the halls had symbols painted on the durasteel in bright colours. The shapes where made up of multiple lines interlaced with each other. They seemed to be a form of language judging by their appearances over hatches or doorways. A labelling system maybe. Graffiti if it had been a fleet ship, there where protocols to avoid vandalization but this looked homely almost personal.

At the end of the hall was the main airlock leading to the cargo ship, just before that was a corridor that Viktor had to duck slightly to walk down. He was about to return to Chris when he heard faint music coming form down that hall. He listened for a few notes, it was familiar. Slouching slightly, he began to follow it. It was a short corridor, considering how small the ship was that was understandable. He reached a hatchway in the floor, a ladder leading down. There was also one leading up to nothing. He ignored this in favour of chasing the illusive music, it was louder down the hole. Looking back down the hall he had just walked he shrugged, stepping onto the ladder. The ship lurched as the pilot finally detached them from the main cargo ship, zipping away. The artificial gravity seemed to be jammed so the occupants where thrown around as if the ship was inside an atmosphere.

Victor was dropped into another hall catching himself on the ladder, this one lead back the way he had come. It was surprisingly dirtier down here. Junk in drifts by the side of the path, like someone had just kicked it out the way. it was warmer as well. the music could be head coming from the room a few paces down. It was delicate classical with a robotic twang that you only get form a light orchestra or digital remixed.

The ship lurched again and all the junk in the corridor slid to the other side. Viktor continued down the hall skipping over the siding rubbish. His quarry was nearly in sight. He turned the corner feeling the music through the floor now. It was etherical, almost like he was entering a music hall back home. It was Tchaikovsky Swan lake opening song. He nearly tripped though the small hatchway when he laid his eyes on what was in the room.

A black-haired beauty was paused in a pirouette by the far wall, the rumble of the engines, that took up most of the spaces, not noticeable over the classical music. A stereo sat on top of a tool box, considering it didn’t move when the ship did it must be magnetized to the welded down tool box.

He wore a tatty old jumpsuit in faded brown, it was tired around his waits the sleeves and baggy material flaring out like a small skirt as he span. The ship lurched again this time tilting 90°, the man skilfully and gracefully hoped on to what used to be the wall. Continuing in his routine like nothing had changed. Viktor slid into the side of the hatch too dumb struck to move. The man hadn’t noticed him, his arms where bare and a white stained tank top covered his chest. Mismatching, oversized gloved covered his hands, a set of goggles held his hair back out of his eyes. Around his neck on a string where a pair of glasses with blue rims. His eyes where closed, lost to the music as he artfully turned and jumped across the wall. As he reached the far side the ship righted its self, the man almost with out noticing did a graceful back flip landing back next to the main engine just as the music met it crescendo. He was smiling softly to himself as he opened his eyes. he knelt next to the open maintenances hatch sticking his head back inside.

Viktor couldn’t move for a moment, he was stunned. this man, this creature of beauty was the mechanic? He felt like he had just seen a god.

“Vicchan, can you pass me the locking wrench please,” his voice was that of an angel as well, if he were in the right state of mind Viktor may have questioned how he new his name. But all he could think about is complying to the request. He jumped though the hatchway grabbing at the tool box. Thankfully the wrench set was sat in the top draw. He snatched it up and dropped to his knees next to the other man, holding the tool out like it was something precious.

The man looked up shocked, his eyes where brown, deep honey pored over a chestnut. They held the colour and fire of a sun viewed though the window of a starship. They were the most beautiful eyes Viktor had ever seen.

This was what he had read about when he was young, he would find his One, his Bonded and he will never have to search again. He felt like this was the most perfect moment, he took a breath to ready himself for the first worlds he was ever going to say to the man he was going to marry,

“DO A BARREL ROLE” was yelled over the intercom, and the world spun.


End file.
